


Something Dumb to Do

by zipzin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipzin/pseuds/zipzin
Summary: “Of all the anachronisms in the world, you have to be here.” Sara grinned.“Oh please stop.” Sharpe cuts in. “I was here first.” Sara opens her mouth to argue, but Sharpe continues, “You’re just going to ruin everything. As usual.”





	Something Dumb to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Will you marry me?"
> 
> Title from Bruno Mars' song "Marry Me"

“Of all the anachronisms in the world, you have to be here.” Sara grinned.

“Oh please stop.” Sharpe cuts in. “I was here first.” Sara opens her mouth to argue, but Sharpe continues, “You’re just going to ruin everything. As usual.”

“We manage to get the job done.” Sara shoot back. Behind her, she can hear Jax snigger. She’ll think of something for him to do later. Something, unpleasant.

Sharpe rolls her eyes and Sara takes a moment to admire that Sharpe is not in her usual uniform. Her hair is still up in its military perfection, but her outfit no longer speaks of boring bureaus and regulations. She’s in a long, black dress that hugs her frame in a way that makes Sara stare a little too long. Sharpe notices and her mouth settles on a smirk.

“We can work together.” Amaya ends the silence. And staring each other down.

“Fine.” Sharpe answers. “Just don’t get in my way.”

She spins and enters the gala hall and Sara will definitely deny that she watched her leave with anything more than a general feeling of good riddance. Amaya sighs behind her. “Don’t do something stupid.” And then follows Sharpe.

Sara opens her mouth and stares at Jax as he walks past but he just gives her a shrug and a self satisfied expression. Yes, he definitely needs something more to do.

The mission appears relatively simple, Gideon told them that there’s an anachronism that is currently in this house that reminded Sara a little too much of Queen Manor. They simply had to get in, talk, and schmooze a little until they figured out what the anachronism was, and then get out. There were not going to be any complications. Probably.

“Keep your eyes peeled.” Sara pressed a hand to her ear, so that Jax, Amaya, and Ray would hear. Ray was in the ATOM suit patrolling the outside and everyone else was back on the ship, prepared to come as backup if needed.

She got several affirmatives as she entered through the doors, and looked around. A goddamn string quartet was in one side of the room and Sara sighed. Yes, this was way too much like Queen Manor. She did her best to not frown and scanned the room quickly while lifting a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

The room screamed money, but no one seemed to be out of place, Amaya was successfully mingling, while Jax was going around the perimeter. Sharpe was in a similar position as Sara, though on the other side. Sharpe gave her a nod, and Sara reciprocated. Perhaps this could work after all. They were unfortunately evenly matched on many things. 

“So far nothing.” Amaya answered after Sara had made several rounds around the room. She had similar luck. The only people that raised any red flags were men who were well past her father’s age with women younger than her on their arms. And those were not the red flags she was looking for.

“Same.” Jax’s voice crackled over the static.

“Affirmative.” Sara said and made her way to where Sharpe was rapidly losing her patience with a bimbo of a man. “Darling.” Sara called. Sharpe and the man looked over at her with identical expressions, and Sara bit her lip as she slid her arms around Sharpe’s waist, “There you are, I thought I lost you.”

Sharpe recovered quickly and leaned ever so slightly into Sara’s arms, “Oh, um, he was just telling me, what were you telling me?”

The man looked between them for a moment and then excused himself and Sara didn’t stop the chuckle from escaping her lips.

Sharpe just gave her a reproving look. “Really?” Sara asked. “Not even a thank you?”

“I had him handled. Is there a reason you came over here?”

“Yes, no one on my team has spotted anything, I was wondering if you have.”

“No.” Sharpe spit out and Sara could tell that this caused her actual distress.

“Ok,” Sara said, and gave a fake smile at a couple that passed by them. She pushed her comlink. “Ray?”

“Hold on.” He said slightly breathless.

“Are you okay?”

“I will be, just a, okay, let’s see.” It went silent for a couple of seconds, and then Ray came back, “Okay, he’s in the West Wing.”

“Who’s he?”

“Well, I’m not sure, I think he’s some sort of monk.”

“A monk?” Sara repeated. 

“Yep a monk, Franciscan by the looks of it, he’s in the West Wing, 2nd Floor.”

“Jax, Amaya?” Sara asked and planning to never ask where Ray picked up on how to tell what different orders of monks looked like.

“On it.” Amaya said and Sara looked up to see Jax nod at her.

“So?”

“We have a monk. My team’s on it.”

Sharpe huffed, “Well I can’t say I’m confident.”

“Well, we’ll wait here.”

“We can’t just stand.” Sharpe said and looked around.

“Then let’s dance.” Sara grinned.

“Are you kidding me?”

Sara had already pulled her on the dance floor and they fell into a waltz. “You can dance?”

“I’m well trained.” Sharpe commented dryly.

“Found him.” Amaya’s voice, “We’re- hang on.”

Sara ignored it and looked back at Sharpe, “Are you surprised I dance?”

“You rarely surprise me.”

“I know that’s a lie.” Sara smirked as she was twirled. “You have to admit, now that you aren’t trying to arrest us every two seconds, our arrangement is kind of fun.”

“There is no arrangement.”

“Okay.” Sara said and winked. Sharpe had showed up more than a few times on the Waverider to yell about something and they usually fell into sparring.

“We’re gonna need a distraction.” Jax said.

“What?” Sara stuttered her footwork for a minute, but a glance at Sharpe and the agent kept it up as Sara focused on the comms.

“We can only go through the front.” Amaya sighed. “It’s the only entrance.”

“You can’t use a window?” Sara sighed.

“Do you want us to blast a hole in this house.” Jax retorted.

“Fine.” Sara said. Sharpe raised an eyebrow. “They need a distraction.”

Sharpe looked around, “Get the band’s attention, have them make an announcement or something.”

“Excellent.” Sara ran forward and tapped the microphone that was on the stage. Sharpe frowned and seemed to be halfway to yelling at her, but Sara continued. “Hello, everyone? Hi.” The crowd all turned to her, looking around furtively and frowning. “What a lovely evening, right?” The crowd murmured their assent and then whispering to each other, no doubt wondering who exactly was on stage. “I’m so happy that I could be here.” She glanced around until she spotted Sharpe. Sharpe mouthed, ‘You’re losing them.’ and Sara looked around. Unfortunately, the agent was right. People were returning to their previous conversations after realizing that she was not important.

“Can I draw your attention to the lovely lady over there.” Sara pointed at Sharpe. Sharpe stared back at her like she had grown two heads. “Ava and I have been through our ups and downs. We weren’t always the inseparable pair who can take on the world together.” Sara walked down the stage and approached Sharpe, the crowd parted easily and stared at the two enraptured. “And lately, lately I have been thinking,” Sara continued, “How on earth was a blessed with such a kind, passionate woman? Why would she choose me? She fills me with passion and love and I don’t want to be with anyone else. I want to take on the world with you forever.” Sara knelt down onto one knee. “Ava, will you marry me.”

The room was frozen and Sharpe stared at her with wide eyes and an open jaw. No one in the room seemed to move or even breathe, well besides Jax and Amaya carrying an unconscious monk. “Well?” A man hollered from the back.

Sharpe came to herself, breathing in softly, “Sara,” She said, “Yes, I will marry you.”

The room cheered and Sara leapt off the ground and pulled Sharpe into a hug, who returned it. Slowly a chant began to rise, “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Sara vaguely heard Amaya in her ear saying “Clear.” and Sara’s eyes darted to Sharpe’s lips and then slowly leaned forward. Sharpe followed. It was probably the shortest kiss of her life. More chaste than a kiss with her grandmother. They softly pecked and the crowd booed.

“Come on!” Someone yelled, “A proper one!”

Sara and Sharpe stared at each other for a second and then gave each other a look that said, well I guess so, and came together. Sara slid her tongue across the seam of Sharpe’s mouth, and Sharpe opened hers. Sara moaned as the crowd yelled well after they broke apart, grinning. Sara sheepishly returned the microphone to the stage, as people began to congratulate her.

“Thanks.” She said trying to escape and finally Sharpe caught her hand and pulled her away.

“I think it’s time for us to leave.” Sharpe said and Sara’s mouth dropped open. She didn’t even know Sharpe was capable of creating a tone that sounded so, well, dirty.

Several members of the crowd gave them winks, and they pushed out of the gala and the doors. They were only a few feet away when Sharpe tore her hand away as if burned. “Are you serious?”

“What?”

“Will you marry me? That was your idea of a distraction?”

“It worked.” Sara shrugged.

“It worked?” Sharpe opened her mouth and then closed it. “Ugh!” She yelled, “You know, just,” Sharpe took a deep breath and then grabbed her wrist and opened a portal. She stepped through it without a backwards glance.

“What! Hey!” By that time Sara was just yelling at empty air. She walked back to the ship slowly, the chill of the night making her shiver. Stupid Sharpe.

“So.” Jax was grinning as she entered the cargo bay. “Will you marry me.”

“Shut up.” Sara punched him in the arm, hard enough to hurt, but not enough to do any permanent damage. “Just great.” She mumbled as she disappeared deeper into the ship. Jax’s laugh followed her, but she just brought her hands to her lips, softly tracing the outline.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I haven't really been able to get these two out of my head, so even though I should just be writing for NaNo, I put this together. You can talk to me about them @zipzin on tumblr.


End file.
